Yaldabaoth
Yaldabaoth (Japanese: , Yarudabaoto; English dub: ), also known as Gold Face, is a Faced Mechon in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is a key antagonist of the game and serves as the true leader of the Faced Mechon. Yaldaboth can control any Mechon at will using this armour. It is the largest and strongest Faced Mechon ever built. Story Valak Mountain Yaldabaoth first appears at Valak Mountain to stop the fight with Mumkhar and to pick up Face Nemesis. Here it reveals that his name is Egil and he says that if Shulk wants Face Nemesis, he must continue on to Galahad Fortress, and states that Shulk and his friends are "more than welcome on Mechonis". Galahad Fortress When the party escapes from Face Nemesis' attack in Galahad Fortress, it falls. When it lands, Yaldabaoth, as Gold Face, appears alongside of Face Nemesis. There he generates the Apocrypha, Ether waves opposite to the Monado's, which cause it to malfunction. After a short fight between him and Face Nemesis, she pushes Yaldabaoth down from the fortress. However, it flies away from Face Nemesis. Agniratha When the party confronts Egil at the Meyneth Shrine in Agniratha, he calls Yaldabaoth. When Yaldabaoth is defeated, Yaldabaoth takes control of Mechonis and destroys Agniratha with a massive energy blast. Mechonis Core After the destruction of Agniratha, Shulk and his group return to the Central Factory in the Junks. Then the group reach the Apocrypha Generator. After the battle against it, the group must go into the Mechonis Core to stop Egil. Egil is inside Yaldabaoth and Shulk and the others must defeat him. During the battle, Shulk sees in a vision in which Yaldabaoth destroys Bionis with an infinitely powerful attack, Bionis Slash X. Shulk and the others must defeat three Energy Devices in two minutes in order to complete the story quest Save Bionis, or else Bionis will be destroyed and all the members in the party will be killed. When the group wins, Shulk spares Yaldabaoth and Egil, and they realize that they can live in peace. Unfortunately, when Zanza emerges from Shulk's body and takes over Bionis, it kills Mechonis and with it, Yaldabaoth and Egil, who fight to the very end. Battles Galahad Fortress Stats Arts ※1 Battle will end after 90 seconds and when Yaldabaoth uses Catastrophe. ※2 The topple duration is cut by half (1.5 seconds) Resistances ※ Except under certain conditions ‡ No resistance during a chain attack Drops Note: This enemy drops no chests, and the items are also impossible to steal through Yoink! because the enemy displays 100% resistance to item stealing. Chests Wood Silver Gold Agniratha Stats Arts ※3 The battle will end when Yaldabaoth's health is less than 80% of its total HP. Resistances ※ Except under certain conditions ‡ No resistance during a chain attack Drops Note: The only item Yaldabaoth carries in Agniratha are ether cylinders, but they are also impossible to steal through Yoink! because the enemy displays 100% resistance to item stealing. Chests Silver Mechonis Core Stats Arts ※4 Summons either two level 68 Offensive/MOTORs or two level 70 Exterminator/CLOCKs ※5 Summons three Energy Devices and triggers a vision of Yaldabaoth using Bionis Slash X that also triggers the Save Bionis Story Quest. If there are no other Mechon on the field, two level 68 Offensive/MOTORs and two level 70 Exterminator/CLOCKs will also be summoned. ※6 If the Energy Devices are not destroyed within two minutes, Yaldabaoth will use this attack and the party will lose. ※7 Once the Energy Devices are destroyed, Yaldabaoth will be Dazed, removing his invincibility aura. The vision tags will break as well, thereby giving all the battle members very high tension. Resistances Trivia * Yaldabaoth is a name of the Demiurge in Gnosticism, maker of man but jealous of their spirit. * Yaldabaoth's sword (and presumably by extension the Mechonis's sword) resembles the Seven-Branched Sword of Japanese legend. * There is a trophy representing Yaldabaoth in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Quotes * "This is the strongest Mechon ever built, controlled by me, Egil." Gallery 593px-Mech Jaldabaoth - Xenoblade Chronicles.png|Official art Yaldabaoth concept.jpg|Concept art Yaldabaoth concept 2.jpg|Concept art Yaldabaoth concept 3.jpg|Concept art Yaldabaoth final concept 1.jpg|Final concept Yaldabaoth final concept 2.jpg|Final concept Yaldabaoth sketches.gif|Design sketches Category:XC1 Antagonists Category:Mechon Category:XC1 Bosses Category:Faced Mechon Category:Mechonis Core Enemies Category:Agniratha Enemies Category:Galahad Fortress Enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U